Celje
|subdivision_type1 = Municipality |subdivision_name1 = Celje |seat_type = |seat = |parts_type =Districts & local communities |parts_style = |parts = |p1 =''Districts'' |p2 =Center |p3=Dečkovo naselje |p4=Dolgo polje |p5= Gaberje |p6=Hudinja |p7=Karel Destovnik Kajuh |p8=Lava |p9=Nova vas |p10=Savinja |p11=Slavko Šlander |p12= |p13=''Local communities'' |p14=Aljažev hrib |p15=Ljubečna |p16=Medlog |p17=Ostrožno |p18= Pod gradom |p19= Škofja vas |p20= Šmartno v Rožni dolini |p21 = Teharje |p22 = Trnovlje |p23= |p24= |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Bojan Šrot (SLS) |established_title = Town rights |established_date = 11 April 1451 |founder = |named_for = |area_magnitude = 1 E+7 |unit_pref = Metric |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 94.9 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 238 |elevation_max_m = |elevation_min_m = |population_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 50,039 |population_density_km2 = 1,655 |timezone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |latd=46|latm=14|lats=09|latNS=N |longd=15|longm=16|longs=03|longEW=E |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 3000 |area_code = 03 |twin1 = Grevenbroich |twin1_country = |twin2 = Singen |twin2_country = |twin3 = Slavonski Brod |twin3_country = |website = |footnotes = Source: Statistical Office of the Republic of Slovenia, census of 2002. }} Celje ( ) is the third-largest town in Slovenia. It is a regional center of Lower Styria and the administrative seat of the City Municipality of Celje ( ). The town of Celje is located below Upper Celje Castle ( ) at the confluence of the Savinja, Hudinja, Ložnica, and Voglajna rivers in the lower Savinja Valley, and at the crossing of the roads connecting Ljubljana, Maribor, Velenje, and the Central Sava Valley. It lies above mean sea level (MSL).Celje municipal site The Celje region is frequently shaken by minor earthquakes. Name Celje was known as Celeia during the Roman period. Early attestations of the name during or following Slavic settlement include Cylia in 452, ecclesiae Celejanae in 579, Zellia in 824, in Cilia in 1310, Cilli in 1311, and Celee in 1575. The proto-Slovene name *Ceľe or *Celьje, from which modern Slovene Celje developed, was borrowed from Vulgar Latin Celeae. The name is of pre-Roman origin and its further etymology is unclear.Snoj, Marko. 2009. Etimološki slovar slovenskih zemljepisnih imen. Ljubljana: Modrijan and Založba ZRC, p. 87. In the local Slovene dialect, Celje is called Cjele or Cele. History Early history The first settlement in the area of Celje appeared during the Hallstatt era. The settlement was known in the Celtic times and to Ancient Greek historians as Kelea; findings suggest that Celts coined Noric money in the region. , Topographia Ducatus Stiriae, Graz 1681]] Once the area was incorporated in the Roman Empire in 15 BC, it was known as Civitas Celeia. It received municipal rights in AD 45 under the name municipium Claudia Celeia during the reign of the Roman Emperor Claudius (41-54). Records suggest that the town was rich and densely populated, secured with the walls and towers, containing multi-storied marble palaces, wide squares, and streets. It was called Troia secunda, the second; or small Troy. A Roman road through Celeia led from Aquileia (Sln. Oglej) to Pannonia. Celeia soon became a flourishing Roman colonies, and many great buildings were constructed, such as the temple of Mars, which was known across the Empire. Celeia was incorporated into Aquileia ca. 320 under the Roman Emperor Constantine I (272-337). The city was razed by Slavic tribes during the Migration period of the 5th and 6th centuries, but was rebuilt in the Early Middle Ages. The first mention of Celje in the Middle Ages was under the name of Cylie in Wolfhold von Admont's Chronicle, which was written between 1122 and 1137. The town was the seat of the Counts of Celje from 1341 to 1456 It acquired market-town status in the first half of the 14th century and town privileges from Count Frederick II on 11 April 1451. can be seen on the left, flowing into the Savinja. The island district is called Otok (Slovene for 'island').]] After the Counts of Celje died out in 1456, the region was inherited by the Habsburgs of Austria and administered by the Duchy of Styria. The city walls and defensive moat were built in 1473. The town defended itself against Turks and in 1515 during great Slovene peasant revolt against peasants, who had taken Old Castle. Many local nobles converted to Protestantism during the Protestant Reformation, but the region was converted back to Roman Catholicism during the Counter-Reformation. Celje became part of the Habsburgs' Austrian Empire during the Napoleonic Wars. In 1867, after the defeat of Austria in the Austro-Prussian War, the town became part of Austria-Hungary. 19th century The first service on the Vienna-Trieste railway line came through Celje on 27 April 1846. In 1895, Celje secondary school, established in 1808, began to teach in Slovene. At the end of the 19th century and in the early 20th century, Celje was a center of German nationalism which had repercussions for Slovenes. The 1910 census showed that 66,8% of the population was German.For more information on the 1910 Austro-Hungarian census, see Geographischer Atlas zur Vaterlandskunde an der österreichischen Mittelschulen. K. u. k. Hof-Kartographische Anstalt G. Freytag & Berndt, Vienna 1911. A symbol of this was the German Cultural Center( ), built in 1906 and opened on 15 May 1907, today it is Celje Hall ( ). The centuries-old German name of the town, Cilli, sounded no longer German enough to some German residents, the form Celle being preferred by many. Population growth was steady during this period. In 1900, Celje had 6,743 inhabitants and by 1924 this had grown to 7,750. The National Hall (Narodni dom), which hosts the Mayors Office and Town Council today, was built in 1896. The first telephone line was installed in 1902 and the city received electric power in 1913. Slovene and German ethnic nationalism increased during the 19th and early 20th centuries. With the collapse of Austria-Hungary in 1918 as a result of World War I, Celje became part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (later known as Yugoslavia). During this period, the town experienced a rapid industrialization and a substantial growth in population. Second World War Celje was occupied by Nazi Germany in April 1941. The Gestapo arrived in Celje on 16 April 1941 and were followed three days later by SS leader Heinrich Himmler, who inspected Stari pisker. During the war the city suffered from allied bombing, aimed at important communication lines and military installations. The National Hall was severely damaged. The toll of the war on the city was heavy. The city (including nearby towns) had a pre-war population of 20,000 and lost 575 people during the war, mostly between the ages of 20 and 30. More than 1,500 people were deported to Serbia or into the German interior of the Third Reich. Around 300 people were interned and around 1,000 people imprisoned in Celje's prisons. An unknown number of citizens were 'forcibly' conscripted into the German army. Around 600 "stolen children" were taken to Nazi Germany for Germanization. A monument in Celje called Vojna in mir (War and Peace) by the sculptor Jakob Savinšek, commemorates the World War II era. After the end of the war, the remaining German-speaking portion of the populace was expelled. Anti-tank trenches and other sites were used to create 25 mass graves in Celje and its immediate surroundings and were filled with Croatian, Serbian, and Slovenian militia members that had collaborated with the Germans, as well as civilians that had opposed either the national liberation movement or the communist revolution during the war, civilians of German descent, or simply individuals accused or suspected of anti-communism. Independent Slovenia Celje became part of independent Slovenia following the Ten-Day War in 1991. On April 7, 2006, Celje became the seat of a new Diocese of Celje, created by Pope Benedict XVI within the Archdiocese of Maribor. The town's tourist sights include a Grayfriars' monastery founded in 1241 and a palace from the 16th century. Climate (data for 1971-2000) |date = September 2012}} Symbols ]] The coat of arms of Celje are based on the coat of arms of the Counts of Celje. The coat-of-arms of Celje was selected for the national arms immediately after World War I in 1918, when Slovenia together with Croatia and Serbia formed the original Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (later Yugoslavia). A similar coat of arms was integrated into the Slovenian national arms in 1991. Districts and local communities The city of Celje is divided into 10 districts (mestne četrti) and the municipality 9 local communities (krajevne skupnosti): Districts * Center * Dečkovo naselje * Dolgo polje * Gaberje * Hudinja * Karel Destovnik Kajuh * Lava * Nova vas * Savinja * Slavko Šlander Local communities * Aljažev hrib * Ljubečna * Medlog * Ostrožno * Pod gradom * Škofja vas * Šmartno v Rožni dolini * Teharje * Trnovlje Demographics In 1991 the population consisted of: * Slovenians: 33.434 (82.1%) * Serbs: 1864 (4.6%) * Croats: 1687 (4.1%) * Muslims by nationality: 466 (1.1%) * Yugoslavs: 405 (1%) * Albanians: 189 * Macedonians: 140 * Montenegrins: 93 * Hungarians: 41 * Others: 82 * Unknown: 1972 (4.8%) * Undeclared: 249 * Regionally declared: 88 Celje has 47,660 citizens as of 2002: * Male: 22,744; * Female: 24,816; * Households: 18,410; * Mean number of household members: 2.6; * Apartments: 19,578; * Buildings with apartments: 8,090. The Celje annual municipal festival is held on April 11. Education Celje does not have its own university, although some college-level education has been established in the city. The Faculty of Logistics, formally part of the University of Maribor, was established in Celje in 2005. In 2006, Tehnopolis Celje was established, a technological center with an international university. The project will be completed in 2013. Law and government Mayor The current mayor of Celje is Bojan Šrot, elected for the fourth time in 2010. Courts In Celje there are three courts of general jurisdiction: * Celje Higher Court; * Celje District Court; * Celje Local Court. In addition to that there are also Celje Labour Court for resolving labour law disputes and an external department of Administrative Court for resolving disputes arising from administrative procedures. Communications ]] Postal number: SI-3000 (from 1991). (Old one: 63000 (between 1945–1991)). Twin cities and friendship towns Notable residents * Hermann II of Celje (1365–1435), Count of Celje, Ortenburg and Seger * Anna of Celje (1381–1416), second wife of Jogaila - king of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania * Barbara of Celje (1390/1395-1451), second wife of Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor * Ulrich II of Celje (1406–1456), Count of Celje * Alma Karlin (1889–1950), traveller, author, poet, and collector * Anica Černej (1900–1944), poet, author, and schoolmistress * Andrej Hieng (born 1925), author * Milan Pogačnik (born 1946), politician * Janez Drozg (1933–2005), film director * Janez Drnovšek (1950–2008), politician, statesman, and third president of Slovenia * Bina Štampe Žmavc (born 1951), poet and author * Jelko Kacin (born 1955), politician * Oto Pestner (born 1956), musician and singer * Romana Jordan Cizelj (born 1966), physicist and politician * Janez Lapajne (born 1967), film director (born in Celje, not a resident) * Gregor Cankar (born 1975), athlete * Jolanda Čeplak (born 1976), athlete * Urška Žolnir (born 1981), judoist * Beno Udrih (born 1982), basketball player * Lucija Polavder (born 1984), judoka * Bogumil Vošnjak (1882–1955), scholar, politician, diplomat Gallery File:SLO-Celje08-2.JPG|Stane Street, with Prophet Daniel's Cathedral in the background File:Celje-rscd.png|An old postcard of the railway station in front, Celje Hall on the right, and the Iron Court (Železni dvor, Eisenhof) on the far left File:SLO-Celje23.JPG|The National Hall (Narodni dom), today the town hall, (Jan Vladimír Hráský, 1895-1896)]] File:Celje Celjski dom 001.jpg|The Celje Hall (Celjski dom), (Peter Paul Brang, 1905-1906) File:SLO-Celje19.JPG|Celje Water Tower, part of the defence wall, built after 1451 File:Celjski grad.JPG|Upper Celje Castle, viewed from the banks of Savinja River in Pečovnik toward the northeast File:Celje Railway station.jpg|Railway station today Notes References * * External links * Celje at Geopedia * Official website * Celjecafe.com Unofficial website, Celje forums, news, events, photos and more Category:Celje Category:Cities and towns in Styria (Slovenia) Category:Settlements in the Municipality of Celje